the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Spies in Disguise/Credits
Full credits for Spies in Disguise. Logos Opening Twentieth Century Fox Presents A Blue Sky Studios Production Will Smith Tom Holland Rashida Jones Ben Mendelsohn Reba McEntire Rachel Brosnahan Karen Gillan DJ Khaled Masi Oka Casting by Christian Kaplan Edited by Randy Trager Christopher Campbell Music by Theodore Shapiro Based on the Short film "Pigeon: Impossible" by Lucas Martell Executive Producers Kori Adelson Chris Wedge Produced by Michael J. Travers Screenplay by Brad Copeland Lloyd Taylor Directed by Nick Bruno Troy Quane Closing "SPIES IN DISGUISE" Production Manager Jacqueline Jones Gladis Visual Effects Supervisors Robert Cavaleri Matthew D. Simmons Head of Story Adam Cootes Head of Layout James Williams Head of Lighting Chris Springfield Art Director - Character Jason Sadler Art Director - Sets Tom Humber Previs Supervisor Bryan Useo Modeling Supervisor David Mei Materials Supervisor Brian Hill Assembly Supervisor Gareth Porter Character Development Supervisor Sabine Heller Rigging Supervisor Ferris Webby Fur Supervisor Christopher Lawrence Animation Supervisors Joseph Antonuccio Jeff Gabor Jeremy Lazare Character Simulation Supervisor Keith Stichweh Crowds Supervisor Mark Adams Effects Supervisor Elvira Pinkhas Lighting Supervisor Jeeyun Sung Chisholm Stereographer Daniel M. Abramovici Head of Technical Direction Karyn Buczek Monschein Head of Research and Engineering Mark Orser McGuire Render Supervisor Michael Kingsley Music Supervisors Julianne Jordan & Trygge Toven Production Supervisors Story Erik Pope Script Cindy Slattery Edward Kallar Corcoran Editorial Chris Kuwata Production Supervisors Character Group Keith Maloney Rigging Christine E. Holmes Production Supervisors Layout Lorry Ann Shea Jason Fricchione Animation Dana Bennett Cooney Production Supervisors Sets/Assembly Keith Maloney Joshua Spencer Finishing Pipeline Jason Fricchione Crawl Art Cast (In Order of Appearance) Additional Voices Daniel Booko Jen Cain Oscar Camacho David Chen Johnny Gidcomb Annie Gonzalez Maya Goodwin Danielle Hartnett Marabina Jaimes Masa Kanome Ruth Zalduondo Hideo Kimura Dina Morrone Dyana Ortelli Arthur Ortiz Chrystee Pharris Ben Pronsky Stan Sellers Shane Sweet Michael Woodley Vivian Yoon Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Jeremy Bowker Leff Lefferts Re-Recording Mixers Lora Hirschberg Randy Thom Story Story Artists Ian Abando Esteban Bravo Rami Godin Warren Leonhardt Lubomir Arbov Jeff Call John Jackson Seth Boyden Bryan Cox Heather Larkin Lyndon Ruddy Additional Story Artists Katherine le Vries Eric Elrod Piet Kroon Sarah Mercey Brian Vincent Rhodes Moroni Karen Disher John Hurst Yon Hui Lee Charlie Parisi Mike Smith Sebastien Duclos John Cody Kim Donnie Long Jiin Park Michael Smukavic Melody Wang Editorial First Assistant Editor William Battaglia Second Assistant Editors Jorge Lucas Lauren Stevens Jared Rosenberg Brett Blake William Starling Sophia Ohara Design TBA Layout TBA Modeling TBA Rigging TBA Materials TBA Character Simulation TBA Crowds TBA Fur and Procrdural Geometry TBA Assembly TBA Animation TBA Effects TBA Lighting and Compositing TBA Stereoscopic TBA Technical Direction TBA Research and Engineering TBA Systems TBA Production TBA Blue Sky Studios Team TBA Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California TBA Digital Intermediate by EFILM TBA Music TBA Songs "Rocket Fuel" Written by Gary DeCarlo, Paul Leka, Dale Frashuer, David Jolicoeur, Kelvin Mercer and Josh Davis Performed by DJ Shadow feat. De La Soul "Freak of Nature" Written by Mark Ronson, Tommy Brenneck, Ilsey Juber and Alana Chenevert Performed by Mark Ronson and Dodgr Produced by Mark Ronson & The Picard Brothers Mark Ronson performs courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment U.K. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Knock Knock" Written by Woo Min Lee, Eun Jee Sim and Mayu Wakisaka Performed by Twice Courtesy of JYP Entertainment By arrangement with The Orchard "(They Long to Be) Close to You" Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Performed by Sally Stevens "Then There Were Two" Written by Mark Ronson, Brandon Anderson & Tommy Brenneck Performed by Mark Ronson and Anderson .Paak Produced by Mark Ronson & Anderson .Paak Mark Ronson performs courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment U.K. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Anderson .Paak performs courtesy of Aftermath Records "Con Calma" Written by Michael Grier, Edmond Leary, Shawn Moltke, Terri Moltke, Darrin O'Brien, Juan Salinas, Oscar Salinas, Ramon Ayala and David Macias Performed by Daddy Yankee featuring Snow Courtesy of El Cartel Records/Universal Music Latin Entertainment Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "It Takes Two" Written by James Brown and Robert Ginyard Jr. Performed by Rob Base & DJ EZ Rock Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment (Contains a sample of "Think (About It)", performed by Lyn Collins Courtesy of Republic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises) "They Gotta Go" Written by Jonathan H. Smith, Nathan M. Smith and Bobby Ross Avila Performed by Lil Jon Produced by Lil Jon and Co-Produced by Young Slade "Fly" Written by Mark Ronson, Alana Chenevert, Alexander "Eskeerdo" Izquierdo, Maxime Picard and Clément Picard Performed by Lucky Daye Produced by Mark Ronson & The Picard Brothers Lucky Daye performs courtesy of Keep Cool Records/RCA Records By arrangement with RCA Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment "Greasy Palms" Written by Theodore Shapiro Performed by The Menahan Street Band "Turn Down for What" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Requiem in D minor K. 626" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Soundtrack Available on Tetris ® & © 1985—2019 Tetris Holding, Used with Permission My Little Lion's Video of Woo-A (Cattralpark) Used with Permission Blue Sky Babies Goldi Elle Abramovici Adali Bland Felix Call Rhys Cooney Theodore Elmer Mason Hernandez Aurora Karen Hulet Baby Girl Kobryn Amalie James Massimino Naia Santiago Ortego Jaden Porvaznik Ava Quane Ivy Rydalch Michael Alexander Cano Seiden Max Storhoff Cooper Vanseth Lorenzo Angelis Leona Love Boyts Mora Mae Carter Cloe Grace Evans Quintern Gabor Artemis Hinojosa Ler Katatikarn Hureau Jack Robert Lavin Zoe Nelson Riaan Pathak Kaytlin Porvaznik Alexandra Drew Quirus Emerick Rodolfo Sandoval Anna Marie Seredy Parker Liang Tanzillo James Louis Antonuccio Amella Riley Burton Charlotte Michaela Cavaleri Bradley Richard Elmendorf Alma Lee Gabai Emma Rose Grevera Ethan Hollingshead Aria King Noelle Rebecca Marie Lotierzo Hunter Hilo Ngawaka Simon Everett Pierce Holden Quane Paul Ragusa Olivia Schott Kieran Snow Gabriella Georgieva Todorova Maxwell Alexander Wilson Special Thanks to the State of Connecticut Office of Film, Television, and Digital Media The producers wish to thank the families of the view for their support in making the production possible. The Producers Wish to Give Special Thanks Meg LeFauve Mike Soccio Andrew Stanton In Loving Memory of Joe Kwong 1971 – 2019 © 2019 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:Credits